Untitled subject to change
by helloannaaaaaa
Summary: However, two words came out of Bella’s beautiful mouth that made my world come crashing down. “I do.” Canon pairings; poll on profile


Kaykay guys. I need help comin up with a title.

Poll on my profile. And honestly, I have no idea where this

story idea came from. I just decided to write it after watching

_Harold & Kumar: Escape from Guantanamo Bay_... But ahaha, it doesn't have

anything to do with that movie; so i dunno.

But it IS, however, based on _Proposal Daisakusen_, the japanese drama.

DISCLAIMER: i don't own twilight; and it goes for the entire story. If i finish it...

I don't own Proposal Daisakusen either(;

* * *

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_The annoying beeping noise… _I thought as I picked up my phone and glanced at the time.

Oh shit, I was going to be late!

I jumped up from the sofa and pulled on my tuxedo; I must have looked like a total fool hopping around with one shoe on. Glancing in the mirror, I saw my green eyes look back as I ran a hand through my disheveled bronze hair.

Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I am about to be late for the most important day of my life.

Grabbing my cell phone, I ran out the door of the apartment and down the streets. I saw a taxi and reached in my back pocket; looking for my wallet.

Great, I forgot that too.

I guess I'll run. Just as I sped up to an all-out sprint, my phone rang.

Answering it, I heard the voice of my friend, Jasper Hale.

_"Where are you, Edward? You're gonna be late!"_

"I know, I know! I'm almost there!" On the other line, a yell from a male voice rang out as they argued over the phone.

_"Are you running?! What the hell! You'll never make it in time!"_ My other friend, Emmett McCarty, screeched into the phone.

"Damn it! Stop pressuring me! I'm under enough stress as it is, Emmett! And I'm almost there! Can you stall for me?"

_"Dude; it's a WEDDING. A planned wedding of which even the great Emmett cannot stall! Hurry up; the ceremony starts in a couple minutes!"_

I swore under my breath—or what was left of it. "Man…this…is…tiring…I can…see the church…"

As I hung up, I saw Emmett and Jasper run outside. About 5 meters from the church, I collapsed on my back.

"I shouldn't be running! I should have a car!" I began to complain nonchalantly.

"Get up, Edward!" Jasper nudged me.

"It'll be faster if we just carry him!" Emmett said, slinging me over his shoulder.

"Why didn't you say that before??" Jasper said as he ran inside the church after Emmett.

I heard Pachelbel; Canon in D start playing and I knew it was my cue.

"Edward, hold onto the light; Emmett, take the pictures on my word." I did as my friend Jasper said to.

I watched the groom—glowing with joy—as he waited for those church doors to open to finally reveal his blushing bride and my best friend.

The click of the locks; the creak of the church door.

My best friend would be taken away forever.

Isabella Marie Swan would become Isabella Marie Black.

She would never be Isabella Marie Mason.

She would never be mine.

I had wished for this moment ever since we were little children. I had wished for her wedding to be beautiful, grand, and splendid.

I had wished to be the one who was getting married to her.

Her bridesmaid of honor came down with a large smile wearing a baby-blue dress. Mary Alice Brandon had been our friend ever since junior high. She always seemed to know what would happen. And she was right; Bella would be getting married to a good guy.

Jasper smiled at Alice—his fiancé—as she passed him. She sent him a warm smile as well as she mouthed the three words I had never been able to utter to Bella.

Finally; Bella walked into the door in pure white.

Her dress was long and hugged her every curve perfectly. At a glance, one would have thought she was an angel.

Her long, silky-brown hair cascaded down in loose curls; framing her perfect, pale, blushing face. Her stunning lips parted in a slight smile as her father led her down the aisle towards Jacob Black.

And as much as I wanted to hate him, I couldn't. For I saw how happy he made her; and I couldn't bring myself to despise him. Jealous, yes; but never hate.

The ceremony dragged on to what seemed like an eternity.

However, two words came out of Bella's beautiful mouth that made my world come crashing down.

"I do."

should I continue? I need at least 10 reviews; pros and cons; etc. Thank youuuu(:


End file.
